La Tiranía del Caído: Asesino de Dioses
by Asfoledos
Summary: Toda historia tiene un inicio, y este caso no iba a ser menos. Conoce los orígenes del protagonista de mi historia "La Tiranía del Caído" y el por qué de su tan mal carácter y ansias de matar. Se testigo de como nació el mayor y más cruel asesino de la historia de Tamriel.
1. Lydia

**ATENCIÓN:** Si no has leído mi otra historia no entenderás nada de esta pues es un añadido.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Lydia**_

Todos sabemos quién es Ali. Sabemos que es el padre adoptivo de Scott y anterior líder de la Hermandad Oscura. Es reconocido en toda Tamriel como el mayor asesino de la historia. Su fama no tiene precedentes.

En su última misión por el gélido y níveo Pálido de Skyrim encontró un bebé en la nieve. Estaba llorando a pleno pulmón ¡y vaya si eran grandes! Pero cuando se acercó notó que había algo extraño, delante del niño vio una pila entera de cadáveres de bestias. Habían por los menos dos osos polares, un dientes de sable y un troll de la escarcha. ¿Cómo un bebe fue capaz de hacer todo eso? ¿Fueron sus padres? No había rastro de ellos y los cadáveres son, la mayoría, recientes. ¿Cómo era posible? De repente y sin venir a cuento, el bebe gritó. Pero no un grito normal. Primero rio como cualquier dulce e inocente niño haría y luego escupió de su boquita un potente y mortífero rugido del cual salió un aura morada devorando la vida de todo ser a su alrededor. Las plantas caían y los cadáveres de pudrían. El niño parecía feliz. Disfrutaba. O era un sádico desde su propio nacimiento o su inocencia no le permitía ver la gran destrucción que causaba su incalculable poder. En seguida Ali se dio cuenta de todo. Ese niño rubio y de ojos azules era nórdico a simple vista, pero no era normal; era Sangre de Dragón. Ha viajado tanto como para saber lo que se cuentan de estos y saberlos distinguir. Se acercó a su cestita y encontró un colgante de plata con algo tallado en él que ponía: "Daavhiniir". ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? En ninguna cultura usaban ese tipo de estructuras. ¿De dónde venía? Lo recogió y se le ocurrió una idea. La Hermandad se iba a ir a la quiebra tras su retirada y necesitaría un sucesor. Si lo entrenaba, junto a sus habilidades de dragón sería el asesino perfecto. Mejor y más famoso que él. Un digno líder. Se lo quedó y le puso un nombre que leyó en un libro hace un tiempo: Scott.

La historia solo acababa de comenzar. Nada más completar la misión se retiró a las afueras de Ciudad Imperial, en Cyrodiil, haciéndose pasar por mercader de la zona con un hijo recién nacido. Alegó que su mujer era nórdica pero murió en el parto pues no es normal que un guardia rojo tenga de hijo un nórdico, y como todos saben, en caso de que dos personas de distinta raza tengan un hijo este será de la especie de la madre. Se instaló bien y el niño pasó sus primeros doce años de vida tranquilamente en ese pueblo entrenando junto a su padre. Él sabía perfectamente que no era su hijo biológico pues nunca se lo ocultó pero le daba igual, era su padre, su querido padre. Scott siempre había sido un niño revoltoso y travieso, pero bastante inteligente y hábil en cualquier maestría de la batalla. Tanto en magia como con armas cuerpo a cuerpo era un verdadero genio, pero el arco era su verdadera pasión y aprendió de un herrero orco de la zona este mismo oficio haciéndose su propio arco. Su alegría se contagiaba a todo el pueblo, era la felicidad del lugar, pero un día tuvo que irse por negocios de su padre. Triste por la partida no se desanimó por completo.

El nuevo destino resultó ser Riften, una ciudad en el sur de Skyrim. Al llegar Scott se emocionó pues casi nunca había visto a nórdicos como él pero cuando vio las oscuras calles llenas de pobreza y hambruna se desconsoló. Era un niño alegre y esto le rompía el alma, pero por consejo de su padre intentó no hacerle caso. Como era de esperarse, Ali estaba negociando con Maven Espino Negro, quien poseía contactos con el Gremio de Ladrones, la Hermandad Oscura y por este último hecho con Ali. Algunas veces pasaba tiempo en la ratonera, no era un lugar agradable, pero le cogió gusto a robarle a los ricos. Le hacía sentir mejor y con el tiempo se unió al gremio liderado por Mercer Frey junto a un veinteañero Brynjolf como segundo al mando. Solía hacer hurtos menores y nunca lo pillaban pues su habilidad de sigilo era casi perfecta. Un verdadero prodigio con solo catorce años.

El Gremio estaba siempre lleno y muy movido. Habían ladrones de todas las edades y razas, pero de entre ellos una resaltó a sus ojos; Lydia, una bretona dos años mayor que él de cabello pálido como la nieve. En un principio era quien le enseñaba el oficio, pues tras su ingreso dejó de ser la miembro más joven. Ambos eran como uña y carne, hacían cada robo juntos, cada atraco, cada travesura y siempre salía perfecto.

─ ¿Lo ves? ─ Señaló un carromato tirado por un caballo gris. ─ Ahí hay un montón de dinero, si lo conseguimos seremos ricos y el Gremio podría recobrar su fama. ─ Dijo emocionada la peliblanca.

─ Si, podremos comprarnos todo lo que queramos. ─ Respondió igual o más alegre un joven Scott. ─ ¡Daremos el golpe de nuestras vidas!

─ Nos haremos ricos, ratoncito. ─ Le acarició dulcemente la cabeza y bajó del tejado para iniciar la estrategia.

Primero cayó delante del carro haciendo que el caballo se detuviese de inmediato. El hombre, que parecía un guardia rojo entrado en años, se bajó y fue a ver qué pasaba encontrándose con la bella bretona con unas ropas sugerentes. Mientras distraía al pervertido conductor, el otro robaría las bolsas de oro y las tiraría a una alcantarilla que llevaba directamente a la ratonera. Habían pasado semanas vigilando al hombre y sabían de su gusto por las mujeres jóvenes de piel blanca al pasar y preguntar en el prostíbulo que frecuentaba. Estaba todo planeado, nada debía fallar. Por el momento todo iba bien, el viejo estaba entretenido mirando a Lydia y Scott tiraba las bolsas con todo el cuidado posible. Pero algo salió mal y se oyó el grito de la chica. Instintivamente, el nórdico salió para ver como trataba de forzarla. Sería muy cliché si no fuera porque varios guardias rojos vestidos con indumentarias de Alik'r estaban a su alrededor. Rápidamente sacó su daga de ébano y acuchilló a uno por la espalda. Seguidamente le lanzó el arma al cuello de otro y sacando su arco con mucha velocidad mato a los restantes. El hombre del carromato la tenía prisionera ocultándose tras ella.

─ ¡Suéltala! ─ Amenazó violentamente mientras tensaba el arco.

─ ¡Una mierda! ─ Gritó. ─ ¡Los nórdicos son unos traidores, ayudan al Imperio! ─ Trató de rasgar el cuello de la peliblanca. ─ ¡Por Páramo del Martillo y su libertad! ─ Antes de hacer nada, la flecha de hierro de Scott atravesó su frente.

Asustada, fue corriendo y abrazó al nórdico. Estaba aterrorizada por lo que pasó. Por un momento estuvo débil y a disposición de lo que le quisieran hacer. Vio su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos y no podía evitar temblar.

─ Ya está, todo está bien Lydia. ─ La abrazó. ─ Ya estás a salvo.

─ ¿Qué querían? ─ Se apartó velozmente. ─ No figuraban en nuestros planes. ─ Seguía confundida.

─ Son resentidos de la Gran Guerra. ─ Pronunció seguro. ─ En ella, el Imperio cedía al Dominio Páramo del Martillo en el tratado de paz, pero se resistieron y se proclamaron una nación independiente librando una guerra propia durante 5 largos años. Sufrieron mucho y están resentidos con todos. Eso incluye Skyrim y los nórdicos.

─ Bonita lección de historia. ─ Rio dulcemente.

─ Me obligaron a estudiarlo en Cyrodiil. ─ La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella. ─ Venga, que el botín nos espera. ─ Fueron y se retiraron.

Eso solo fue el principio de su relación. Algo que sin duda marcó, no solo al propio Scott, sino también a todo el mundo. Esa bretona, Lydia, es más importante de lo que parece. No por poder político o sangre, sino porque su muerte fue la causa del nacimiento del Demonio Enmascarado y la caída en desgracia del Sangre de Dragón. Ella fue el inicio de todo desde el mismo momento que vino al mundo. Fue la llave que abrió la puerta que traería la oscuridad a Tamriel.

Pasaron un par de años más y el rubio cumplió los dieciocho, pero no pudo celebrarlo pues se tuvo que infiltrar en la Hacienda Brillo Dorado, robar todo el dinero y quemar tres colmenas de abejas de las seis que había. Algo raro y difícil por lo que solo podía hacerlo el mejor. Fue un rotundo éxito, pero descubrieron algo raro. El dueño había vendido la propiedad a un desconocido. Eso estaba mal. Pero por el momento solo se preocupaban Mercer y Brynjolf, así que el resto siguió a lo suyo.

El gremio prosiguió con su hundimiento y la situación era cada vez peor. La ratonera, aunque suene irónico y raro, se pudría por dentro. Pero, ¿qué le importaba esto a Scott? Él seguía a lo suyo junto a su compañera. No le daba importancia a nada más que no fuera vivir el momento. Estaban en la flor de la vida y querían disfrutarlo. Sería su mejor momento. Cada noche salían a correr por los tejados de las casas de Riften y si les pillaba de paso, robaban algo de valor o bebían juntos hasta desfallecer en una taberna. Eran en verdad felices.

─ ¡Scott! ─ Gritó saltando por detrás. ─ ¡Vas demasiado rápido! ¡Para, joder! ─ Recriminaba entre jadeos.

─ ¡Venga Lydia! ─ Se reía por la imagen tan agotada que mostraba su amiga. ─ ¡Te estás quedando atrás! ¡Quién llegue antes al lago se lleva el setenta y cinco por ciento del próximo botín!

─ ¡No es justo! ─ Lo siguió.

Llegaron al lago justo al lado de la ciudad, donde cada uno se quedó en baños menores y se tiraron al agua. Salpicaban y jugueteaban cuales críos. En una de estás, el nórdico, siendo más alto, agarró a la mujer cual saco de papas y giraba con ellas a hombros. Le encantaba meterse con ella, oír sus tiernos "¡para!". Eran adorables. Muchos resaltaban su pelo blanco como algo feo, pero era ciertamente hermoso y brillante bajo la luz de las Lunas. Una vez la tiró contra el agua y se levantó no pudieron evitar mirarse.

Ella miraba sus cuidados músculos. Su fina cara sin barba en su totalidad, pero sí los pelos que a esta precedían. Miraba su rubio y largo cabello ondear. Sus perlados ojos azules. Cautivada. Sedienta.

Él observaba sus redondos y apetecibles pechos. Eran grandes y, sin duda, atractivos. Veía su blanco pelo brillar, hipnotizándolo. Sus ojos, igual que los suyos, azules y seductores, embelesadores. Sus labios gruesos y rosas que lo invitaban a explorar todo su interior. Y cuando su lengua asomó no pudo evitar casi caer. Lo seducía. Lo invitaba. Lo tentaba. No podía resistirlo más.

Sin mediar palabra se fundieron en un ardiente beso que llevaba años buscando una salida desesperadamente como oxígeno en bolsa hermética. Scott la agarró de los muslos y la cargó fuera del agua. Una vez en tierra seguían sin separarse. Entablaron una contienda de lenguas en la que ninguno quería perder. Ella gimió al sentirlo ahí abajo y el chico aprovechó el momento para explorar su cuello el cual dejó a su merced. Su suave y precioso cuello que, sin darse cuenta, llevaba tanto tiempo buscando. Continuó bajando hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos. Con cuidado soltó la prenda que los escondía y los vio. Tan preciosos, tan perfectos. Sin duda alguna los lamió en profundidad cada uno. Con cada lengüetazo y chupetón la mujer gemía aumentando el morbo del nórdico. Su dulce voz resonaba en sus tímpanos y producían una reacción orgásmica en su ser. Una vez se sació suficiente con su busto, continuó bajando. Quitó esa última ropa que cubría su hermoso cuerpo y dejó su perla al aire libre. Hermosa. Como todo en ella.

─ ¿Solo la vas a mirar? ─ Dije seductoramente mientras forzaba la cabeza de su amado a entrar en su mundo. Este lamió como reacción automática provocando un gemido. Con sus manos abrió un poco más sus suaves piernas e introdujo más su lengua en ella. Jugaba con su clítoris y el ver como cerraba los ojos con esa expresión provocaba satisfacción en él. La sensación de la boca del hombre contra su carne la hizo estremecerse de placer. Su barba pinchaba y su nariz hacía cosquillas. Entonces paró y subió hasta su boca la cual tenía un sabor a miel dulce, para besarla mientras rozaba su sexo contra el de ella. Sentía como llegaba a su apogeo mientras se frotaban.

─ ¿A qué esperas, mi ratoncito? ─ Rio mientras acariciaba su pelo y juntaba su frente con la suya. ─ Ya estoy suficientemente mojada. Haz que la rata entre a su madriguera. ─ Levantó su cara y se besaron mientras él se desprendía de su ropa interior haciendo asomar su erecto miembro. Estaba listo.

─ Lydia. ─ Paró de besarla. ─ Te amo. ─ Lo miró sorprendida y apesadumbrada por un momento hasta que volvió a dejar escapar su deslumbrante sonrisa.

─ Yo también te amo, mi dulce ratoncito. ─ Al fin se introdujo en ella dándole un placer que nunca antes sintió. Era sencillamente irreal. Inimaginable. Increíble.

La levantó agarrando su respingón y duro pandero para acorralarla contra un árbol y estar más cómodo. Ella hizo un candado con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y continuó besándolo mientras el recorría sus partes inferiores con una mano y con la otra manoseaba los grandes y suaves montículos. Empezó a penetrarla más salvajemente y esta tuvo que dejar su boca libre para poder gemir felizmente. Aprovechó para saborear el cuello de la mujer que ama una vez más. Era verdadera droga para él, el mayor placer de su vida, incluso mayor que el aguamiel o el skooma. Adictiva. Sabía que nunca más podría parar.

─ Si no la sacas cuando te vayas a correr vamos a estar jodidos, ratoncito. ─ Pronunciaba entre calenturientos jadeos.

Aumentó aún más el ritmo, y mientras la mujer chorreaba tras su orgasmo, él continuaba. Al fin consiguió su clímax y la sacó rápidamente tirándolo todo por el suelo.

─ Ha sido agotador y bastante bueno. ─ Dijo la mujer sentándose a la orilla del lago tras otro ardiente y largo chapuzón.

─ Lydia. ─ La mencionada se giró. ─ ¿Qué somos?

─ No lo sé. ─ Volvió a observar el suelo. ─ Es algo extraño. Siempre has sido y serás mi ratoncito pequeño al que cuido. ─ Empezó a reír. ─ ¿Te acuerdas cuando te lo puse? Nos acabábamos de conocer y eras un renacuajo. Te molestabas un montón cada vez que te lo decía. ─ Una sonrisa melancólica asomó por la comisura de sus labios.

─ Supongo que las tornas han cambiado. Yo lo llamaría karma. ─ La peliblanca se levantó y se volvieron a besar. Pero esta vez de forma diferente. Esta vez cargado de amor, de sentimientos. Sin lujuria alguna.

─ Nunca te separes de mí, Scott'Khara. Serás siempre mi ratoncito y que no cambie nunca, pase lo que pase. ─ Lo abrazó tiernamente. Esas palabras lo significaban todo para ella por muy triviales que sonaran.

─ Siempre juntos. Lo prometo. ─ Lo cerraron con un beso. ─ Si te ocurre algo, que la muerte me trague y me lleve contigo.

─ Que exagerado eres. ─ Rio apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

─ Te lo digo en serio. Un mundo sin ti solo merece la destrucción.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. El siguiente quien sabe cuándo lo tendréis xD


	2. Hijo del dragón y del hombre

**_Capítulo 2: Hijo del dragón y del hombre_**

La vida sonreía a Scott. Tenía de todo: dinero, alimentos, familia y una mujer que querer y amar. Nada podía salir mal, ¿verdad?

Una noche más en el lago donde se unieron por primera vez. Contemplaban las estrellas que alumbraban al son de sus corazones. Eran momentos de paz que sabía apreciar y disfrutar. Una vez más se miraron y sus ojos lo decían todo. Cantaban a los cielos mil y un poemas de amor, rogaban por un segundo más juntos y declaraban su amor eterno e incondicional. Cada vez que la tocaba sentía como sus dedos iban directos al paraíso y sus besos, ¡oh dioses míos, sus besos! Eran pura droga para su ser. Su olor penetraba en sus fosas nasales, ese pequeño olor tan femenino con toque a miel dulce lo atraía y la podría encontrar a kilómetros de distancia. Su pelo de un color blanco puro como la nieve de Ventalia era maravilloso, y su tacto no podía ser menos. Era perfecta. Amable, sincera, cariñosa, graciosa y muchos otros adjetivos aduladores. Era todo su mundo, y esos ojos cielo su perdición. A veces ella jugaba con él, y en otras ocasiones él la pinchaba solo para ver su cara molesta que le resultaba tan tierna y hermosa.

─ Me encanta cuando te enfadas, eres adorable. ─ Le dijo agachando algo la mirada para poder verla a los ojos. Esos que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

─ Tú sigue molestándome que te arrepentirás cuando te deje. ─ Se giró cruzando los brazos y haciendo esos pequeños berrinches tan característicos de ella.

─ Nunca me dejarías. ─ Afirmó.

─ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ─ Mencionó sin girarse inflando sus sonrojadas mejillas.

─ Porqué te amo, y tú me amas a mí. ─ La abrazó por la espalda agarrando sus manos. Al principio se resistió pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió que besaba su cuello.

─ Eres un embaucador. ─ Se desprendió de él para darse la vuelta y verlo a la cara. Agarró sus mofletes raspándose un poco con su barba. ─ Pero eres mi embaucador. Mi pequeño ratoncito ya no tan pequeño. ─ Rio y lo besó con mucho amor. Una vez más sus labios unidos significaban más que tantas palabras.

Nadie en el gremio sabía de su relación. Nadie sabía que las dos alegrías de la ratonera se amaban cada noche con tanta pasión. Todo era perfecto, todo iba bien hasta esa fatídica noche donde comenzó la caída, donde comenzó la pesadilla. Siempre iban a pasar sus momentos íntimos al lago o a una posada donde no pudieran reconocerlos pues Scott sabía que si su padre se enteraba de esto lo prohibiría. Esa noche, después de investigar mucho, al fin descubrieron a la persona que estaba intentando hundir el gremio y no era nadie más que Kharlia, la asesina de Galo, el antiguo maestre del gremio. Todos estaban deseosos de acabar con ella, mataron a su líder y estaba jodiéndoles. Si la mataba tal vez toda esa maldición de mala suerte se acabaría.

─ Scott, Lydia, acompañadme. ─ Ordenó Mercer con su típico tono autoritario. ─ Vamos a terminar con todo esto.

─ ¿Sabes dónde está Kharlia? ─ Preguntó el nórdico.

─ Si, en donde Galo murió. ─ Enseñó una carta que sacaron de un contrabandista de Soledad que ponía: "dónde todo comenzó". ─ Sabía que íbamos a dar con ella y dejo esto para que la encontráramos. Está preparada.

─ Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. ─ Dijo el rubio con determinación en sus gestos.

─ Scott, espera. ─ Sostuvo la peliblanca. ─ Esto es raro, ¿no será una trampa?

─ Claro que es una trampa. ─ Dijo el líder con obvia molestia. ─ No nos iba a dejar un caminito de rosas. ─ Sarcasmo.

─ ¿Qué planeas, Mercer? ─ Cuestionó la bretona.

─ ¡Matarla, ¿qué más va a ser?! ─ Enfurecido. ─ Tenemos que acabar con ella, y yo solo no puedo. Os necesito.

─ Vamos Lydia, necesita ayuda y somos los mejores. ─ Animó el hombre a lo que ella aceptó de mala gana.

Una vez hecho los preparativos partieron a donde todo empezó. Donde toda iba a comenzar. Donde la muerte esperaba guadaña en mano. El viaje fue silencioso, el único sonido fue el galope de los caballos contra la nieve del lugar. Tan blanca. Tan pura. Y en un futuro tan roja.

Una vez entraron no tuvieron problemas sorteando trampas ni matando a todos los draugrs. Lydia era buena con la magia de destrucción eléctrica y sabía conjuros de alteración y restauración para apoyar además de poseer un atronach de la tormenta para ayudarla en todo momento, era su pequeño perrito. Al fin llegaron a la sala final en donde Mercer activó la cerradura de anillas sin necesidad de una garra. Algo andaba mal, todo estaba muy silencioso y Lydia lo sabía. Esto no iba a acabar bien. Sin esperarlo, una flecha atravesó el pecho del nórdico, cerca de su corazón haciéndolo caer.

─ ¡Scott! ─ Gritó preocupada antes de ser atravesada por una espada enana por el abdomen. Mercer sacó el arma y ella cayó al suelo bruscamente.

─ Usando a otras personas de escudo, eso es muy vil, Mercer. ─ Acusó una mujer encapuchada de voz ronca mientras apuntaba con su arco al maestre. Era la autora del disparo que dio al rubio.

─ ¡Kharlia! ─ Levantó los brazos y pronunció en un tono irónicamente cariñoso. ─ Cuanto tiempo, ¿qué pensaría Galo de todo esto?

─ ¡No digas lo que pensaría, no tienes derecho! ─ Estaba claramente molesta. ─ Después de asesinarlo e inculparme he sufrido mucho. Más de lo que tú te piensas.

─ Que pena, ¿por qué no lo resolvemos ahora? ─ Elevó sus espadas.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Lydia se acercó arrastras hacia su amado. Se levantó un poco y lo miró a la cara.

─ Scott. ─ Pronunció dolida por la herida. ─ Esa flecha tiene un veneno paralizante pero te dio en un sitio que no es mortal pero hará a Mercer creer que estás muerto, quédate ahí quieto y deja que me encargue de todo. Hazte el muerto y no abras los ojos. ─ Le dio un beso en la frente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir a Scott si ella moría. Era consciente de todo pero no podía dejarlo morir, no debía irse todavía. Tenía mucho por hacer y se sacrificaría por la persona que más ama en el mundo. ─ Volveré pronto. ─ Mintió. Mercer terminó con Kharlia que desapareció con una poción de invisibilidad y centró su vista en la mujer. Fue corriendo hasta ella y la agarró del cuello.

─ Sabías perfectamente que esa no era tu misión. ─ Pronunció seriamente. ─ Sabías donde te metías y continuaste ese camino, y mírate ahora. ─ Soltó carcajadas malévolas. ─ Me traicionaste Lydia.

─ Tu plan es una locura. ¡Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo él lo sabe todo! ─ Dijo con clara dificultad por el agarre y la presión contra el mugriento muro. ─ Te lo demostró hace ya mucho tiempo.

─ Para cuando pueda interferir ya seré invencible, ni él podrá matarme. Y ahora te toca pagar por tu traición. Sabes que nadie juega con el Creador. ─ Atravesó su pecho con su espada enana encantada y la dejó caer haciendo un sonido sordo al impactar contra el suelo, todo estaba siendo visto por un Scott incapaz de moverse. ─ Te dejaré desangrarte un rato. ─ Seguidamente se fue echando una mirada burlona al supuesto cuerpo de Scott.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, el hombre empezó a moverse hacia la moribunda. Estaba débil, pero no dudaba. La vio bañándose en su propia sangre. Vio su nívea melena teñirse del violento rojo. Delante de la mujer que ama recita una vez más sus versos favoritos, esos que a los dos tanto les gustaba:

 _"Más allá de la noche que me cubre,_

 _negra como el abismo insondable,_

 _doy gracias a cuales dioses fuere_

 _por mi alma inconquistable._

 _En la cruel garra de la circunstancia_

 _no he gemido ni llorado._

 _Sometido a los golpes del azar_

 _mi cabeza sangra, pero está erguida."_

Una cabellera blanca se interpuso entre él y su destino, una persona evitó que las garras de la muerte cegaran su futuro para oscurecer el suyo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando. Abrió los ojos. Todavía vivía. Con buches de sangre saliendo de su boca, esa bella boca que antes tanto había besado ahora expulsaba gritos llamando a la muerte. Cogió su cabeza y rozó sus bellos cabellos todavía brillantes con bastante esfuerzo pues el veneno aun hacía mella en él. Su mirada se posó en el rubio. Lloraba. La mujer que ama se empezaba a desvanecer delante suya. Comenzó a gimotear ante el inminente llanto. Ella elevó su mano, aun suave pero fría, hasta el rostro de su amado y lo acarició. Recitó con gran dificultad pues su tiempo en vida se acababa:

 _"_ _Más allá de este lugar de ira y llantos_

 _yace sino el horror de la sombra,_

 _Y aún la amenaza de los años_

 _me halla y me hallará sin temor._

 _No importa cuán estrecha sea la puerta,_

 _cuán cargada de castigos la sentencia,_

 _soy el amo de mi destino,_

 _soy el capitán de mi alma."_

 **-William Ernerst Henley.**

─ ¿Comprendes lo que significan estos versos? ─ Su voz era ronca. Su garganta empezaba a escocer y otro gran charco de sangre salió de dentro de si. ─ Significan que soy dueña de mi vida. Soy dueña de mi destino y no hay dios que me impida hacer lo que creo conveniente. Significa que nadie me manda ni me mandará a la muerte pues soy yo la que, gustosa, da su vida por ti. ─ Con su otra mano acarició la otra mejilla. ─ Te amo, Scott'Khara. Eres mi Sol, mis Lunas, mi todo. Y aunque me tenga que ir, aunque Arkai me arrebate de tu lado con todas sus fuerzas, siempre velaré por ti como he hecho desde el mismo momento en que te conocí siendo un crío. ─ Comenzó a llorar y juntó su frente a la de él. ─ Te quiero, nunca te pierdas en el camino de la vida y encuentra la luz en la penumbra. No busques venganza donde debe haber paz, donde debe haber felicidad y nunca pudras tu alma. Se siempre el hombre alegre y risueño del que me enamoré hace ya años. Y recuérdalo siempre, eres mi dulce y pequeño ratoncito. ─ Se besaron una última vez. Un último beso que significaba el adiós definitivo. Probó sus labios con sabor a miel y ese gran tono metálico de la sangre. Memorizando su olor a miel, su tacto, su sabor por última vez para jamás olvidarlo. Acto seguido expiró y cayó sin vida al suelo. Helada como el gélido paisaje. Inerte.

Tenía delante su cadáver. El cuerpo de su todo. No reaccionaba, no se movía, solo lloraba en silencio tratando de hacer oídos sordos a sus súplicas internas de clavarse su propia arma en la garganta. Pero sin previo aviso gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas maldiciendo su destino, su vida. Gritó con rabia y una tristeza agónica incomparable mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su alma llena de dolor y penumbra. Esa sensación era horrible, mortal. Su cuerpo era cada vez más pesado y su tristeza no tenía intención de irse, sino de consumirlo. Su interior empezó a quemar. Sus intestinos ardían y dejando con gran esfuerzo el cadáver suavemente en el suelo empezó a retorcerse en el mismo. Su garganta prendía fuego y no quería parar. Pero eso no importaba, la tristeza y la desolación que lo rodeaba era peor que todo el dolor del mundo. Se sentía más vacío que dolido. Quería morir. Quería morir e irse con ella toda la eternidad. Sus promesas de amor eterno ya no tenían significado al igual que su vida. De su cuerpo empezaron a surgir quemaduras. Se quitó su armadura del gremio de ladrones y vio como su piel se volvía negra en todo su torso. Se agarró con fuerza pues el dolor era insoportable. Era como si un atronach de fuego estuviera quemándolo por dentro, jugando con cada órgano cual niño con soldaditos de madera. No, peor que eso. Era un fuego más ardiente. La llama más temible y poderosa lo recorría por dentro en ese instante y lo llevaba al otro mundo poco a poco, entre la mayor agonía del dolor interno y la tristeza de su pérdida. Sus recuerdos lo invadieron. Su vida junto a ella lo embistió y volvió a llorar por no verla. Por no sentirla a su lado. Por no olerla ni probarla. De repente paró. Todo se volvió negro y su cuerpo se relajó al fin. Parecía que todo había acabado. Pero volvió a sentir. Esta vez fue el frio glaciar lo que le invadió y una voz de mujer grave y autoritaria le habló.

─ Nunca creí verte por aquí, pequeño. ─ Unos ojos rojo sangre y muy brillantes le hablaban desde la más profunda oscuridad de la sala.

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ Preguntó desolado, sin ganas, sin fuerzas, sin voluntad para vivir.

─ Me temo que no puedo comprender tu dolor. Ese vacío existencial de perder al ser al que amas. Pero sé sin duda alguna que quema. Desgarra. Acaba con todo tu ser. ─ Un fuerte viento lo zarandeó y lo hizo caer. ─ Tu vida se acaba, pero aun puedes volver.

─ ¿Para qué? Lydia ya no está. La vi morir en mis brazos. La vi expirar su último aliento entre mis labios y su última punzada de olor a miel en vida recorrió mis fosas nasales. ¡¿De qué sirve vivir?! ─ Golpeó el negro suelo en el que estaba tumbado.

─ Para vengarte. Para vengarte de aquel que te la arrebató. ─ Los ojos de Scott empezaron a abrirse. ─ Conviértete en la voz de la muerte. Conviértete en aquel que trae la desolación a su paso y sega toda vida a sus pies. Se el amo del mundo y mátalo. Desuéllalo. Destrípalo. Arráncale cada parte de su cuerpo y hazlo sufrir como tú lo has hecho. ─ Se acercó a él dando a ver su aspecto. Era un dragón negro, uno muy grande e intimidante. ─ Se la voz antagonista de la vida. Se el vengador. Se aquel demonio que no tiene piedad. Se el mismísimo dios de la muerte y la destrucción, Daavhiniir. Hijo del dragón y del hombre. ─ Clavó su garra en su ojo derecho y se lo arrancó pero este se regeneró. ─ Ese es mi regalo. Tu arma definitiva. No la uses salvo en tu momento de necesidad, pues una vez sea abierta la puerta, la muerte se ceñirá sobre la vida y el equilibrio entre el Aeterio y Mundus será consumido uniéndolos. Esa es tu leyenda. Ese es tu destino desde el mismo momento en el que naciste. Ahora ve, hijo mío. Ve, mi dragón caído, e implanta un imperio de vida o una tiranía del caído. Tu poder sumirá el mundo en la miseria o lo elevará a su edad de oro y luces. Tú decides. ─ El hombre desapareció, se esfumó. ─ La leyenda ha vuelto a nacer, aunque no quería que fuese de esta manera. Os parecéis demasiado pues los dos habéis caído en las garras del fuego negro, amor mío. Espero que tu hijo, nuestro vástago, sepa arreglar lo que has roto y encuentres la muerte a sus manos como siempre has deseado desde el fondo de tu desalmado corazón.

* * *

Bien, este capítulo ha sido muy revelador pero aún se siguen ocultando muchas cosas. Si habéis leído la historia principal sabréis de lo sospechosa que puede ser Lydia. Sus propias palabras han predicho todo lo que va a ser Scott dentro de bastantes años (no me acuerdo de si ya he rebelado cuanto tiempo ha pasado hasta el inicio de la historia xD). Aún quedan muchas cosas por revelar y en este pequeño extra no va a ser. Todo lo que se refiere a trama principal ya se ha dicho, lo que queda son cosas que o ya sabéis o que simplemente se van a extender como la estancia de Scott en el colegio de magos de Hibernalia. Y por supuesto el secreto tras su máscara, si es que os interesa. Como ya he dicho, he creado este personaje con la intención de que sea odiado, hasta a mi mismo me da asco xD. Pero obviamente tiene su motivos e incluso a mi persona le interesa ver su evolución. ¿Cómo creéis que llegará a ser? E incluso hay cosas que él mismo desconoce. ¿Cómo creéis que reaccionará ante ellas? Sin duda he intentado hacer un personaje bastante revelador pero con sus matices interesantes. Y os aseguro algo: nada es lo que parece, ni tan siquiera yo mismo.

* * *

 _White Necklace:_ Gracias por los halagos. En verdad lo de ratoncito lo inspiré en mi propia hermana xD. Espero no decepcionarte, pero este capítulo se ha publicado tan rápido porque ya lo tenía hecho con antelación. El tercero, por ejemplo, está aún por la mitad y no creo acabarlo hasta dentro de un tiempito. Y encima haré esto más largo de lo que pensaba, tal vez llegue a los diez. No estoy seguro. Pero según los haga los iré publicando, recién salidos del horno, algo que no suelo hacer pues los suelo tener más de un mes en reserva. Adiós y gracias por el apoyo.

PD: Espero que os haya gustado el poema, es mi favorito. Encima encontré la manera de meterlo en la historia, siempre lo hago con todo lo que escribo, Soy fanboy de Henley xD.


	3. Aviso

No sé por dónde empezar. Estoy sumamente cabreado pues todo lo que tenía escrito se borró de un día para otro. Lo suelo tener en un pendrive a parte de todo donde lo único que hay son fics pero llego ahora y cuando lo pongo para escribir algo veo que esta completamente vacío. No es solo La Tiranía del Caído, sino otro fic en el que llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando y del cual me sentía orgulloso también se ha ido. Si por mí fuera ahora mismo estampaba tanto el portátil como el pendrive contra el suelo, pero no serviría para nada. Por Dios, que había avanzado mucho. La batalla contra Miraak, la cual estaba en proceso, me estaba quedando de fábula, pero nada, todo al garete sin aparente motivo alguno.

Al perderlo todo no tengo nada que subir y no creo que me den ganas de escribir en un tiempo por lo que lo pongo en pausa indefinida hasta que se me pase, y como he dicho, no será en poco tiempo pues hora no podré volver a confiar en un jodido pendrive para guardar cosas. Si vuelvo me veo haciendo cientos de copias por si acaso. Como odio esta mierda, pero intentaré hacerlo de nuevo. Me tocará reescribir 14 capítulos enteros y espero no quedarme sin portátil por una rabieta al haber perdido tanto trabajo.

Puto pendrive de los cojones. Gracias, en serio.


	4. Traidor

– Los mataré a todos. – Dialogo.

– (No creo que puedas solo). – Pensamientos.

– **_Eres un necio._** – Seres de alto poder o sobrenaturales.

– Simplemente déjame dormir. – Armas de alto poder.

– **Muere, mortal.** – No muertos.

 ** _Capítulo 3: Traidor_**

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba otra vez al final del túmulo, pero ya no sentía nada. No, sería mejor decir que estaba vacío. Su respiración era agitada y la confusión aún duraba. Observó a su lado y volvió a contemplar el cadáver de su amada. Ya no había tristeza, ya no quedaba dolor, dentro de él comenzaban a aflorar sentimientos nunca antes encontrados: rabia, ira, furia incontrolable y un profundo deseo de acabar con todo ser viviente. Necesitaba desquitarse, necesitaba matar a alguien y ensañarse con ello. Su cuerpo se lo pedía. De repente se llevó la mano al ojo derecho tras sentir una punzada de dolor y cuando la retiró pudo comprobar que había sangre, tras eso su visión con este se nubló y quedo ciego de él. Se levantó con torpeza y aún semidesnudo y con signos de graves quemaduras en su torso avanzó con paso tambaleante hacia la salida pero antes de llegar si quiera a la puerta del cerrojo cayó nuevamente al suelo, no podía soportar su propio peso por lo que se agarró a una pared la cual estaba algo pringosa y resbaladiza. Se fijó en ella y pudo comprobar que fue donde apuñalaron a Lydia. La ira se intensificaba, hacía mella en el como el gélido aire del invierno rompe la tranquila pradera otoñal en el cambio de estación. Antes de poder volver a ponerse en pie su consciencia cedió y volvió a sumirse en un profundo y negro sueño.

Una helada brisa le recorrió el pecho y abrió su único ojo, sin levantarse pudo entender que se encontraba por fuera de la tumba nórdica. Se reincorporó todo lo rápido que su débil cuerpo le permitía para sorprenderse ante la fija mirada de una dunmer, Karliah.

Era una elfa verdaderamente extraña, no poseía el color rojo intenso de ojos como el resto de su especie sino de un tono índigo y su pasado es todo un misterio, lo único que llegué a descubrir por fuentes fiables es que tuvo un romance con Galo Desidenio, ex líder del Gremio de Ladrones de Riften y también de los Ruiseñores, un grupo que se creía una leyenda. Pero si hago caso a las fuentes menos convencionales, ella sería Karliah Indoril, nieta de la mítica reina Barenziah y Drayven Indoril el cual la sedujo con su arte del disfraz. Por lo tanto ella sería descendiente de Indoril Nerevar, un gran héroe de la época chimer. Pero sin entrar en más detalles esto es información sin comprobar, habría de hacer más investigaciones pues un libro de testimonios puede contener más mentiras que las palabras de un difamador Thalmor además de que no hay ningún registro de que Barenziah tuviera un hijo que ese elfo. Demasiada especulación, no hay nada comprobado a ciencia cierta.

El joven, ahora dolido y abandonado vagaba por los caminos de Skyrim como si de un muerto se tratase. No había nada que mantuviera su corazón en su pecho mas ahí seguía, latiendo sin descanso mientras gritaba por la vida. Sus sueños sobre ella lo acosaban por las noches no dejándole dormir a gusto. Era una tortura. Una vez más volvió a verla bajo el estrellado y bello cielo negro del Pálido de las tierras nórdicas. Una vez más su único ojo se empañó por el agua, no de la lluvia, sino de sus lágrimas. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué los dioses se la habían arrebatado de sus brazos.

 _La mujer de cabellera blanca sonreía, sin duda había pasado un buen rato con su amado. Giró su cuerpo y observó su vigilante mirada. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los suyos del mismo color y se contemplaron embriagadoramente mientras se oía el canto del bardo en la zona baja de la taberna y el berrido de los borrachos que pedían más y más aguamiel._

 _– Dime Scott, – El hombre atendió a sus próximas palabras. – ¿crees que los dioses nos deparan buen futuro?_

 _– No lo sé, Lydia. – Respondió con sinceridad. – A diferencia de ti, yo creo que mi futuro no está escrito sino que me lo labro yo con mi propio sudor y esfuerzo._

 _– Akatosh se enfadará si te oye decir eso, aunque supongo que ya lo sabrá. – Rio de una forma tierna. – ¿Tanto te cuesta creer en ellos?_

 _– No es que dude de su existencia, simplemente creo que debo guiar yo mismo mi propio futuro. – Acarició su mejilla con suavidad pues sentía que si aplicaba algo de fuerza volaría como una delicada margarita, nada más lejos de la realidad, ella no era delicada pues sabía usar la espada y la magia para cercenar y desintegrar a sus enemigos pero lo que era verdad era que su belleza no era digna de este mundo._

 _– ¿Y qué harías si los dioses deciden apartarme de tu lado? – Preguntó con curiosidad pero con un deje de incertidumbre apenas perceptible._

 _– Te buscaría hasta el fin del mundo. – Se acercó más a ella mientras las sabanas rozaban sus desnudos cuerpos. – Haría pedazos a todo ser vivo que se interpusiera en mi camino. – Se colocó sobre ella. – Destruiría este propio plano mortal en tu búsqueda. – Acercó su boca a la de su amante. – Y le arrancaría la cabeza al propio Akatosh y todos sus dioses si osan interferir._

 _– Eres muy destructivo. – Rio mientras lo besaba con amor._

 _– Ya te lo dije una vez, – Comenzó a abrir los muslos de la peliblanca mientras la acariciaba. – destruiría todo solo por ti. Cada vez que pienso en la posibilidad de perderte algo me quema por dentro, me arde el corazón y siento ganas de abrasar todo a mi alrededor. Si te pierdo temo por este mundo pues sufrirá mi ira. – Beso su cuello pero lo apartó de ella con brusquedad para observar su preocupada mirada._

 _– ¡No, no debes! – Refutó mientras sostenía sus ásperas mejillas. – Este mundo es un lugar precioso, un lugar que no debes destruir sino proteger._

 _– Pero si te vas, si pierdo tu luz sé que caeré en la oscuridad. Eres la brillante y reluciente farola que ilumina mi camino. Eres el mapa de mi tesoro el cual es la felicidad. Eres mi Sol, mis Lunas, mis estrellas mi todo. ¿Qué queda tras de ti si no es el fin del mundo?_

 _– Vida, Scott. – Creía en sus palabras, sabía que si perecía el hombre cumpliría con todo eso y más. Y doy fe de que no se equivocó. – Mundus es un lugar precioso el cual está lleno de vida. No debes destruir este precioso lugar que los dioses no han dado para vivir._

 _– ¿Y qué haré si te pierdo? – Mencionó frustrado._

 _– Vivir, seguir tu camino marcado por los dioses o por ti mismo. – Pegó su frente a la del rubio. – Si caes a ese abismo nunca podrás salir, y eso es lo que más temo._

 _– ¿Por qué?_

 _– Porque eres a quien amo y tengo miedo de ser yo tu único pilar, tengo miedo de que dependas tanto de mí. – Expresó una preocupación que llevaba tiempo carcomiéndola. – Si me voy, ¿podrías buscar tu propio camino? No quiero que sufras._

 _– No prometo nada, – La estrellada mirada de la chica se llenó de decepción. – pues no pienso dejar que te suceda nada. Viviremos una larga y plena vida. – Juntó su nariz acariciándola. – Juntos._

 _Ella solo podía reir y rezar para que fuera cierto pero sabía que era imposible. Sabía que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano y no quería dejarlo pues aun conociendo su deber entendía que su castigo por incompetencia sería horrible. Y una vez más no se equivocaba._

Abrió el ojo para notar como la claridad le daba de lleno. ¿Cómo había acabado allí? Estaba de vuelta en el túmulo y esa dunmer volvía a mirarlo fijamente. Estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo lo había cargado? ¿Quién era en realidad? Se levantó una vez más y se dispuso para irse de ese doloroso lugar, no quería permanecer ni un segundo más ahí.

– No deberías, nórdico. – Lo detuvo la mujer. – Tus heridas aún no han sanado. – Recibió un codazo que casi la tumba, más por la sorpresa y rapidez que por la fuerza y dolor.

– Estoy bien.

– Claro que no, – Replicó. – el veneno todavía no se ha ido de tu organismo y la herida de la flecha aún…– Se dio cuenta de su error pues el agujero de su saeta estaba cicatrizado. – ¿Cómo es posible? – El chico observó igualmente asombrado, no recordaba tener tales capacidades curativas.

– No lo sé ni me importa, solo necesito encontrar a Mercer Frey y arrancarle la piel para dársela a los cerdos. – Su mirada se tornaba oscura.

– En tu estado y sin un plan solo conseguirás reunirte con esa mujer en el otro lado. – Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el aire siendo ahorcada por una gigantesca y temible mano.

– No la menciones en vano, asquerosa puta. – El tono de su voz señalaba una rabia incontenible, pero lo peor era su ojo derecho el cual era rojo, pero no uno cualquiera pues en el iris podía observar almas gritando de dolor. Juraba que si lo veía un segundo más se mearía encima y acabaría sin conciencia pero antes de eso la lanzó y acabó con sus huesos contra la fría y sucia nieve de los alrededores del túmulo. El asesino se marchó tras esos sin dejar rastro.

– (Cuando lo vendé juraría que ese ojo estaba muerto…)– Pensó para sí con gran asombro.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses sin saberse nada del ahora asesino, o como lo conocían en la ratonera por las historias de Mercer: el Traidor. Su furia y melancolía aumentaba con cada hora que pasaba lamentándose entre las penumbras de la cueva donde se refugiaba pero su objetivo era claro: matar al asqueroso de Frey. Eso se mantuvo en su mente mientras se preparaba. Conjuraba y escribía pergaminos, hacía flechas de todo tipo; envenenadas, explosivas y paralizantes incluso; forjó sus famosas espadas de mango negro y morado y sus tan reconocida en el futuro armadura negra las cuales según la gente estaba hecha de los corazones de sus víctimas y bañada en la sangre de cientos de vírgenes. Pero un día, tras una lluvia observó un charco en la entrada de su cueva en el cual pudo contemplar su reflejo, estaba pálido y demacrado y su ojo ya no era azul sino gris. Por un momento vio tras de sí una cabellera blanca tan pura como la nieve y se giró con gran esperanza pero estaba solo. No había nadie salvo él. Una mano bajó por el hombro de su armadura y pudo contemplar de nuevo a su amada tan sonriente.

– **_Prepárate, amor mío._** – Acariciaba su rostro con suavidad. – **_No me decepciones, debes matarlos a todos. Son traidores, son seres que deben conocer el infierno. Aplasta sus cabezas y arráncaselas para que un carro las arrastre por todo Tamriel y que la gente vea que no deben meterse con el gran Scott'Khara, el mayor y mejor asesino, el más despiadado, el más letal pues tú eres la representación del fin del mundo. Eres el señor del fin, el adalid de la muerte y la desesperación. Invencible, acaba con los dioses y arrástralos fuera de sus asquerosos y relucientes tronos._** – Lo besó con suavidad y le tendió una máscara. – **_Demuéstrale al mundo con quién no deben meterse, a quien no deben joder y si hace falta mételes la pollas hasta la garganta para que sepan quién manda. Sume este asqueroso mundo creado por esos infelices en el caos._**

Se puso la máscara y se sintió como nuevo. Las ganas de no solo matar a Mercer sino a todo ser vivo lo recorrían por dentro. Se sentía inmortal, se sentía poderoso e inexpugnable. Había nacido alguien. Había nacido el fin de los tiempos tal cual se conocían. Había nacido el mayor y más despiadado asesino, no Tamriel ni tan siquiera de Mundus, sino de todo Nirn. Había nacido quien destruiría todo y sin duda doy fe de que lo hizo pues todos acabarán arrodillados ante él: Scott'Khara el Asesino de Dioses.

* * *

Sí, he vuelto. Obviamente la historia principal no continuará por que no me siento con ganas, pero se terminará pues ya es algo personal.

Respecto a este capítulo he de decir que lo tuve que reescribir seis veces. Que coñazo ha sido pero lo terminé. Es corto pero sin duda revelador, es algo que ya se sabía pero se ha tocado con más profundidad. En el próximo capítulo le toca a Mercer perecer, o no…


	5. Scott vs Mercer Frey

– Los mataré a todos. – Dialogo.

– (No creo que puedas solo). – Pensamientos.

– _**Eres un necio.**_ – Seres de alto poder o sobrenaturales.

– Simplemente déjame dormir. – Armas de alto poder.

– **Muere, mortal.** – No muertos.

 _ **Capítulo 4: Scott vs Mercer Frey**_

Estaba listo. Su mente permanecía en blanco mientras su grisáceo ojo se mantenía clavado en el oscuro cielo del horizonte. Pestañeo, observó su mano derecha y la inspiración volvió a él. Levantó la máscara que esta sostenía y con lentitud se la acercaba a la cara. Reconocía esa voz de fondo, esa maquiavélica voz que solo le ordenaba matar. Cerró su único orbe y cuando lo abrió ya la tenía puesta. Estaba listo. Mentalizado. Preparado para matar a los que antaño consideró familia. Una vez más esa voz le susurró al oído. Sus palabras eran claras como el agua. Sus objetivos eran precisos. Su vida limitada. Llevó su mano derecha a la espalda y sacó su espada mientras se acercaba a la puerta de Riften con un semblante que juró jamás usar; el de su padre.

El guardia primeramente no reaccionó, se quedó embobado observando lo que estaba por acontecer. Vio un verdadero demonio, un ser nacido para atormentar y masacrar. Observó su vida pasar mientras los pasos del asesino sonaban contra el barro provocado por la llovizna. Su espada brillaba, su ojo vivía mientras moría, su alma permanecía pero a la vez lo abandonaba. Contradictorio. Certero. Decidido. Dudoso. Cuando por fin movió su mano fue cuando ya estaba en el suelo, amputada por un corte limpio. Su corazón latía rápido y sintió como el frío lo calaba. Su espalda se congeló y su rodilla tembló. Pero todo acabó, al fin había muerto. Encontró el final de su vida en el filo de una espada a las puertas de una vieja ciudad que juró proteger, unas roñosas puertas de madera que poco le importaban. Cerraba sus ojos bajo el casco mientras veía como otros se abrían. Veía como la poca humanidad que le quedaba a un hombre se iba junto a él a la muerte mientras otro ser nacía. Observó como su ojo terminaba de oscurecerse. Una vida acababa, mientras que otra comenzaba. El Demonio Enmascarado provocó su primera víctima, una persona inocente que lo único que hacía era cumplir con su deber para con la ciudad. Ojala la historia fuera bonita, ojala pudiera relatar algo de final feliz, pero el nacimiento de un cruel asesino que solo ha acabado con miles de vidas no es algo digno. Pero de algo estoy segura y es que el mundo estero cambió en un momento, en un solo segundo todo el destino de Nirn y Mundus quedó sellado y Akatosh lo sabía, pero como siempre no hizo nada para evitarlo, solo actuó cuando ya todo estaba perdido.

Abrió las puertas de una patada y entonces se cruzó con le primer conocido: Maul. El hombre se encontraba apoyado en una viga de madera hasta que vio el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose. Su mirada se cruzo con el sanguinario iris del asesino. Fueron tensos segundos, pero el sonido de las espadas chocar acabó con todo silencio. El guardaespaldas de Maven temblaba por la gran fuerza de su rival a pesar de estar sosteniendo su arma con dos manos y su rival con una sola. La plaza de la ciudad corrió a la entrada a ver que sucedía encontrándose la escena; Maul clavado por su propia espada en la viga de madera donde se solía encontrar apoyado usualmente mientras sus tripas terminaban de ahogarlo y las baldosas del suelo se teñía irremediablemente de sangre. Algunos vomitaron ante la desagradable situación mientras que el resto, igual de asqueados pero con mayor resistencia, se preguntaban que clase de monstruo era capaz de tal cosa.

Conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, al fin y al cabo en su momento necesitaba lugares discretos no solo para esconderse cuando robaba. Con el mapa en mente llegó a un mausoleo de mayor prestigio en el cementerio. Abrió la puerta y pulso un botón en la tumba de dentro, unas escaleras de madera aparecieron debajo. Apretó con rabia sus manos haciendo que el cuero de los guanteletes crujiera. Por fin se lanzó y cuando aterrizó agarró con velocidad la cabeza de un ladrón y la impacto con una potente rabia contra el suelo esparciendo sus sesos por todo el lugar ante la horripilante mirada de todos los demás. Se levantó lentamente, sacó sus espadas y apuntó a Mercer, el cual lo observaba con una cínica sonrisa.

– Y el hijo pródigo vuelve a casa.– El bretón se adelantó al resto quedando al frente.– Bienvenido Scott, ¿o debería llamarte traidor?

– El cómo me llames ya no tiene importancia, ese nombre se borrará con tu muerte y la del Gremio de Ladrones.– Parecía que con la fuerza con la que apretaba el mango de las espadas haría que se rompieran, estaba muy tenso.

– ¿Ese es Scott?– Preguntaba un incrédulo Brynjolf.– Podemos solucionar las cosas sin provocar un enfrentamiento, no hace falta matarnos entre nosotros.

– El tiempo del dialogo acabó cuando mató a Lydia, Brynjolf.– Amenazó Tonilia.– ¿Cómo pudo matar a la que lo ayudó a integrarse?

– No dudo que hubiera hecho mal, pero seguro que tuvo una razón, recordad de quién es hijo. Además, no nos conviene caerle mal a Ali'Khara.– Desesperaba el pelirrojo.

– ¿¡Mató a una de los nuestros y tú quieres defenderlo?!

Mientras ocurría toda la discusión interna, el Sangre de Dragón se dedicó a sacar pergaminos que él mismo había preparado. Piel de ébano fue el primero cubriéndose por el aura mágica.

– Brynjolf, apartate o te mataremos junto al traidor.– Pronunció un severo Mercer. Muy resignado, el nórdico se apartó pero cuando se dio la vuelta una espada voladora le atravesó el cráneo matándolo al instante. El gremio se quedó atónito.

– No necesito que nadie me defienda ante aquellos que van a morir.– Fue a paso lento hasta el medio del lugar y le arrancó la espada de la cabeza al cadáver.– Mercer, – Le apuntó con su arma.– voy a arrancarte la cabeza por lo que le hiciste a Lydia.

Con gran rapidez se lanzó al ataque chocando aceros con el maestre del gremio. Veía venir al resto por los lados, pero no dudo en lanzar ambas espadas hacia el bretón distrayendo y conjurar con ambas manos poderosos alientos de fuego chamuscando la carne de sus enemigos junto a un sonido grotesco acompañado del olor de la piel quemada y los gritos ensordecedores y llenos de dolor. El líder del gremio volvía a acercarse por delante, sacó una daga y frenó sus armas pero igualmente presionaba haciéndolo retroceder. Cuando volvió a notar a sus enemigos en un intento de rodearlo de nuevo se impulsó hacia atrás mientras sacaba un pergamino con el que invocó un atronach de la tormenta, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que solía invocar Lydia ya que tenía la marca que ella había hecho alguna vez en la que se supone que era su frente.

– ¿Por qué el atronach de Lydia lo obedece?

– ¡¿Y qué importa?!– Replicaba Mercer.– ¡Solo matadlo!

– De por sí todo esto era muy raro Mercer.– Vex se enfrentaba a su líder.– ¡Esos dos estaban demasiado unidos y el que tenga su atronach matándote con la mirada lo dice todo!

– ¡Scott no era el traidor, sino tú!– Acusó Zafiro.

Antes de poder volverse en armas las dagas de acero del asesino ya atravesaban sus gargantas. Vex caía al suelo mientras su garganta borbotaba sangre y antes de morir soltó un único "¿Por qué?".

– ¡No necesito la compasión de aquellos que ni dudaron de la historia de Mercer!– Recogía sus espadas y se colocaba al lado del furioso atronach.– Sois tan culpables de la muerte de Lydia como Mercer, ¡y pagaréis en sangre el haberme arrebatado a mi mujer!

– ¡No sabíamos nada!– Cynric Endell fue decapitado antes de poder decir una sola palabra más.

– No habrá piedad, no habrá clemencia.– Su ojo era rojo, estaba cargado de una furia incesante.– ¡Destruiré todo Nirn por habérmela arrebatado, ni Akatosh se salvará de mi furia por no haberlo impedido!

– Está loco, cree que todo el mundo es culpable.– Delvin Mallory retrocedía.

– Sí, eso es Scott.– Reía un complacido Mercer de piel pálida y negra cabellera.– ¡Acaba con Akatosh, acaba con ese monstruo!

– ¡¿Mercer también ha enloquecido?!– Niruin temblaba de miedo.– ¡No pienso quedarme a ver como acaba esto!– Un potente rayo acabó con su vida antes de poder huir.

– Nadie escapará de mi ira.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una verdadera masacre. Delvin fue empalado por una escalera de madera que se usaba para salir de la ratonera, imagínate la fuerza que debió aplicar Scott. Vipir el Raudo murió tan rápido a como recorrió el camino de Ventalia a Riften, irónico. Tonilla, debido a su impetuosa personalidad, salió directa a la carga y simplemente fue calcinada por una potente llamarada no dejando ni sus cenizas. La cabeza de Thrynn fue encontrada clavada en la verja de la casa de Mercer, nadie sabe como acabó ahí. Niruin acabó lleno de flechas, la primera fue directa al pie derecho, la segunda al izquierdo, las menos no tardaron mucho en acabar igual y la última fue directa a su ojo atravesándole el cráneo en el proceso. Runa acabó electrocutado por el atronach de Lydia, incluso de su cabeza salía humo, debió ser espantoso. Scott usó ambas espadas para travesar a Garthar, creo que fue la muerte menos dolorosa de todas. Ravyn Imyan fue cortando en pedazos, sus brazos y piernas fueron cercenadas en vida provocándole un gran dolor, al final acabó con una daga en el cuello y otra en el rostro de oreja a oreja. Etienne Rarnis fue el único superviviente de la masacre ya que, a pesar de ser crucificado en una pared de la Ratonera, no fue sufiente para morir ante de que los guardias lo rescatasen. Vekel el Macho, el regente del bar "El jarro ajado" fue ahogado con un vaso de acero el cual se quedo atorado en su totalidad en la garganta, aun a día de hoy no sé como Scott pudo hacer tal cosa. Canto Fúnebre, irónicamente, acabó con la cabeza y los dientes partidos en el canto de una acera de la cloaca. Solo quedaban él, el atronach de Lydia y Mercer.

– Me ha encantado el espectáculo, ha sido muy sangriento.– Reía el bretón.

– Me da igual, ahora te toca a ti.

– Así que dejando lo mejor para el final, ¿verdad, "ratoncito"?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se lanzó contra él seguido del eléctrico, pero Frey los detuvo a ambos con su daga y espada enana. Scott pretendió apuñalarlo con la izquierda, la cual no estaba bloqueada, pero el maetre giró sobre sí mismo y apuñaló la zona baja de la espalda del asesino con su daga y lanzó la espada contra el atronach matándolo. Estaba en el suelo pero cuando trato de girarse para levantarse los pies del líder del gremio pisaron con fuerza sus muñecas dejándolo inmóvil. Trató de mover sus piernas pero con su espada clavó la izquierda al suelo y con una daga de acero que sacó del bolsillo del protagonista clavó la derecha.

– ¡Te mataré Mercer!– Gritaba desde el suelo a pesar del dolor.

– Sí, esa actitud me gusta.– Le quitó la mascará descubriendo ambos ojos rojos.– Incluso ya tienes el ojo de Magnus.– Agarró su rostro y lo zarandeó.– Te falta madurar, aún eres racional.– Reía.– ¡Necesito un Scott inestable, un asesino implacable e inmortal!

– ¡Cállate de una vez!

Una daga de hierro se clavó en la espalda de Frey haciéndolo soltar al asesino. Sin pensarlo lo agarró del cuello y librándose únicamente con fuerza bruta del anclaje de sus piernas aprisionó a su enemigo.

– ¡Pagarás!

– Puede que ahora me derrotes, pero a la larga yo ganaré.– Reía una vez más.– No puedes escapar de mí, Scott'Khara.– Los ojos del maestre ya eran negros.– Sobre todo sabiendo que fue Ali'Khara quién ordenó el asesinato de Lydia.– Quedó completamente desconcertado.– Sufre y padece, evita esa luz entre las tinieblas.– Su voz ya era igual a la de un desquiciado.– ¡Eres mío, eres mi creación!

Entonces le arrancó la mandíbula y la lengua para acabar separando la cabeza de su cuerpo con sus propias manos tirando de la nuez. Al fin había matado a Mercer Frey y a todo el Gremio de Ladrones. Se suponía que se iba a encontrar mejor, pero que fuera su propia padre quien ordenara aquello lo hizo enfurecerse todavía más. Comenzó a golpear el suelo y a gritar violentamente, la furia lo invadía cada vez más llegando incluso a nublar su vista. Agitaba sus brazos, y zarandeaba su cabeza en un deje de locura que inundaba su conciencia. Tras eso solo escuchó una preciosa melodía mientras soñaba con un cielo colmado de estrellas verdes. Después de la tormenta llegó la calma, pero solo durante un tiempo.


End file.
